


This is the End

by TrekFan69



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFan69/pseuds/TrekFan69
Summary: Things will never be the same, her lady is gone, and there is only one person to blame.





	This is the End

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the first akuma attack happened during a school trip on the same day Master Fu happened to be getting his phonograph repaired in the same area. He and a few of the students end up trapped together and Master Fu makes the decision to give them each a miraculous, despite reservations about their age, at this point, he has little choice. The miraculous wielders know each other's identity, as well as a select few of those individuals close to them. Also, Adrien isn't the cat miraculous holder, his twin sister is.

The battle raged on around them as Chat protected her Lady from any oncoming attacks as she desifered what to do with the item that had landed in her hand. It was a simple bungie cord, decorated in the familiar red and black polka dot pattern, and Ladybug couldn't see what she needed to do from their vantage point, they needed to move. 

They ran across the rooftops, keeping within the bounds of the battle, while the others tried their best to keep a bounds on the three akumas that Hawkmoth had unleashed on them today. It was rare for him to send more than one out at a time, as multiples drained his powers so much quicker, but he had a plan, today was the day he would finally have the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous'. 

Rena Rouge dodged an attack, launching one of her own, not realizing that the duo had come up behind her, gathering items for Ladybug's Lucky Charm. Ladybug was stooped down, collecting a ring from a pipe, and didn't see the missile coming. 

"Look out!" Chat shouted, having just finished blocking a bomb from connecting with her Lady from the opposite end of the rooftop they were on. She launched herself at the missile, intending to use her body to block the blow. She had died several times over the years, in multiple battles, and the Miraculous Ladybugs had revived her every time. She was used to dying, as long as Ladybug lived, the death wouldn't last long. This time, however, she wasn't fast enough.  
At the same time, Ladybug attempted to dodge, but the missile had been too close, and the blast radius too large, it hit off to the side of her, launching her into a cement structure sitting atop the building. 

"NOOOO!" 

Hearing Chats screams of horror, everyone stops and looks at the now detransformed Ladybug, crumpled unmoving amongst a pile of concrete.  
Chat lands besides her love, checking for signs of life. She finds nothing. She checks again, frantically mumbling "no" over and over again and demanding that she "just breath, please breath", as tears flow down her cheeks. Hawkmoth must have been just as stunned by the display as the akumas halt all attacks and watch the scene play out before them. A low growl starts to form at the bottom of Chats chest and turns into a heart wrenching scream as she clutches onto the still, lifeless body of Marinette Dupain-Chang.

In his lair, Hawkmoth sucks in a sharp breath. He had been watching the events play out through the eyes of his akumas and now they all showed him a dead teenager! A girl in the same class as his children! And she was the Ladybug! He wheeled backwards a step as it all hit him at once, he had been fighting a child this whole time!? Were they all so young? His attention was brought back to the battle at hand when he heard his name called out.

"Hawkmoth!" Chat yelled at the akuma who had launched the missile, "This is all your doing! I promise, wherever you are, whoever you are, I will find you, and I will destroy you!" Chat shakes her head, as tears stream down her face, she bends down and kisses the cooling forehead of her love, " forgive me for what I'm about to do" she whispers before, gently laying Marinette's body down and standing up straight. She faces each akuma in turn before murmuring, "claws in." 

Everyone gasps.  
"Chat, no!" Queen Bee esclaimes but it's too late, the damage has been done, Hawkmoth now knows Chat Noir's identity.

She shouts as she detransformes, "I have a better idea, Hawkmoth, how about you come and find me!" She brandishes her hand wearing the ring, "You want this don't you?" Her voice now cool and full of venom, sending chills down everyone's spine, "Well come and get it."

Hawkmoth quickly recalls his akumas, breaking his connection from the scene before him. He numbly waits for them to return, dispelling the dark energy within them, before stumbling to sit on the cold, hard ground. He calls off his transformation and just sits, silently staring at nothing in particular, unable to properly process what had just happened. 

Nooroo floats paitiently, uncertain how to feel, seemed almost like cosmic justice to him, that Hawkmoth's own daughter would be Chat Noir. The kwami was kind hearted, however, and despite everything that had happened between them over the past few years, his heart did go out to his Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome.


End file.
